This invention relates generally to container filler machines and more particularly to a filler machine that will fill either drums or bags without any change or adjustment of the filling mechanism. Applicant is aware of the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,386; 4,519,426; 4,676,284; 4,688,371; 4,703,782; and, 5,036,893.